The purpose of this study is to compare the efficacy and safety of HOE 901 w those of NPH human insulin. This study will be performed in subjects with type I diabetes who are receiving multi-dose insulin therapy with NPH and regular human insulin. The comparison of HOE 901 and NPH human insulin in terms of efficacy will be based on levels of glycohemoglobin (GHb). In addition to this primary objective, blood glucose variablility, other indicators of metabolic control, and quality of life will be compared between the two treatment groups. Safety will be assessed by laboratory findings and the analysis of clinical events.